


[Podfic] Happy New Year

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: "Fuck" series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kurt let Blaine know how much he likes it when Blaine says a certain word, Blaine's wanted to Kurt to say it too...and he finally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29853) by slayerkitty. 



> It's pretty much pure smutty goodness. Happy New Year! No painting though...I couldn't quite bring myself to go there. ~~Yet~~.

**Title:** [Happy New Year](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/420370.html) (Sequel to [Scarlet and Gray](http://community.livejournal.com/blaine_kurt/51786.html))  
**File Length:** 07:59  
**Download:**[MP3|9.13M](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9k53l46kivetqty/Happy_New_Year.mp3)B  
**Crossposted:**[gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [AO3](../users/oohshinyfangirl)  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so pleased slayerkitty allowed me to record Scarlet and Gray and Happy New Year - dirty talk definitely pushes my buttons. If you like the story, go give slayerkitty some love!


End file.
